


A Good Pet

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Plug, Collars, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Ignis Scientia, Hand Feeding, Kinky, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pre-Road Trip, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: Gladio only wants Ignis, but apparently Noctis and Prompto are part of the deal. When Ignis invites him over to dinner, Gladio discovers something about their relationship that’s quite shocking (and surprisingly hot).
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 35
Kudos: 118





	A Good Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how I wish I could pawn this idea off on someone from the kinkmeme, but nope. This was unfortunately alll me XD Hope you enjoy!

Gladio’s been thirsting after Ignis for a full decade at this point. He’s sure Ignis knows it too. It’s almost supernatural, the way Ignis hears words before they’re spoken, anticipates plans before they’re made.

But Gladio can’t let Ignis _know_ know, because Ignis can be so calm and aloof sometimes, and Gladio doesn’t want to make a fool of himself with someone he has to work alongside until the end of forever. Especially when he never sees Ignis flirting, never hears rumors about his sex life—not a single word to besmirch the fine reputation of Ignis Scientia, advisor to the prince.

And that sucks because everyone knows Gladio sleeps around, will sleep with almost anyone who agrees to use a condom and not stay until morning. He gets a lot of action, but not from guys like Iggy. 

That’s why he loves to imagine Ignis bent over the side of his bed, offering his sweet ass up for the taking, letting Gladio have his way, and it’s just so _hot,_ because Ignis never shows any part of himself that isn’t perfectly polished, and Gladio wants to see Ignis lose his composure just once.

He shifts his cock in his pants and feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Speak of the devil. It’s a text from Ignis. 

_Would you like to come over for dinner? 18:30 arrival. You may bring a bottle of wine._

Sharing a bottle of wine is not a _friend_ thing, nor is coming straight to his apartment at night. Ignis wants to _fuck._ He’s sure of it.

_Definitely. Suggestion for the wine?_

_Chardonnay. I’m cooking salmon._

_Great._

_Prompto and Noctis will be there too. I hope you don’t mind._

Typical. Just what he should’ve expected after all these years of being mercilessly teased by Ignis, not even sure if Ignis means to do the teasing. He can’t let him off the hook this time, not when Ignis just got his hopes up.

_I don’t mind, but maybe you and I could spend some time alone after they’re gone? ;)_

It’s pretty bold, but if Ignis is embarrassed about it, he only has himself to blame for setting Gladio up like that. Ignis responds quickly.

_I know what you want, but there are conditions._

Gladio has no idea what Ignis is getting at with that response, so he plays coy.

_What do you think I want?_

Ignis sends back an eye roll emoji before texting, _Me, obviously._

Gladio groans. Fucking Ignis. He’s trying to come up with a response to that doozy when he gets another text.

_Noctis and Prompto are part of the deal. If you want me, you get both of them too._

Gladio is now completely confused. _Sex._ They’re talking about sex, right? So why is Ignis bringing up Noctis and Prompto?

_What are you talking about?_

_You know very well._

_I don’t?_

Gladio hears his phone ringing. It’s Ignis. He doesn’t even say hello.

“Are you really telling me you didn’t understand the nature of my relationship with Noctis and Prompto?”

“What the fuck, Iggy? No. What—you’re saying you’re boning Noctis and Prompto?!”

“We’re not just _boning,”_ Ignis huffs, putting the utmost emphasis on his distaste for such the unsophisticated word. “We’re in a relationship.”

Gladio has a lot of questions, but he settles on the first that comes to mind. “But couldn’t you get in trouble for that? I mean, fucking the prince?”

Gladio can almost hear the eye roll in the ensuing silence. “Yes, and that’s why I’ve kept it very discreet. It was my condition of being in a relationship with them. I’ve hinted at it several times to you. I can’t believe you never realized.”

 _Several times?!_ Gladio wracks his brain for when Ignis might have revealed this salacious detail and can’t think of a single one. Ignis loses patience with him quickly. 

“Are you interested or not?”

“Interested in what? Like boning all three of you?”

“Good gods, Gladio. We’re in a _relationship._ I suppose you’ve never had one of those, and I’m beginning to doubt you have the maturity to—“

“Fine, Iggy. Yes, I wanna be in a relationship with _you,_ but Prompto and Noctis...they’re like my little brothers. The thought hasn’t even—“

“I’m going to interrupt before you lie to me further. I am inviting you over for one evening. If you aren’t interested at the end of it, you’ll agree to keep our secret, and we never speak of it again. If you’re interested in a second date, we’ll take it from there.”

“Does that mean Prompto and Noct are into _me?”_

“For astral’s sake, Gladio! You walk around with your shirt off half the time. You think a couple of submissive twinks are going to be able to resist that?”

“You _really_ just called the prince and a ranking Crownsguard ‘a couple of _twinks?’”_

“Excuse my diction, but I had a point to get across. Are you interested or not?” 

It’s obvious Ignis has no more patience left, so Gladio goes with his instinct. “Yes, I’ll come over.”

“Be at my apartment, 6:30 precisely. Wear something formal. A button-up and slacks. They’ll like that.”

“And what about you, Iggy? Will you like it?” Gladio teases.

“It’s not really about me,” Ignis says before he hangs up without a goodbye.

* * *

Gladio dresses carefully. He chooses his nicest pair of slacks and a black button-up with a silver tie. He styles his hair carefully. He feels weird. At first, the thought of Prompto and Noctis crushing on him had been pretty gratifying to his ego, but he just still can’t decide if he’s into them. Yes, they’re both cute, and the fact that Ignis describes them as _submissive_ is certainly intriguing, even though Gladio’s never seen Noctis be submissive a day in his life.

Of course, the part that keeps him aroused almost all day is the fact that if they’re the submissives, that means Ignis is the dominant one, and he would max out his credit cards to watch Ignis domming just about anyone. That’s why he reminds himself he’s going. He wants Ignis, and if Noctis and Prompto are really part of the package, he’ll consider it, and if he’s not into it, he’ll convince Ignis some other way. He’s got at least some ideas left to woo him, and the fact that Ignis is considering him to be in a _relationship_ means he has feelings that extend beyond just sex, which is promising. And Gladio likes the idea of a relationship with Ignis. He wouldn’t consider it with most people, but Ignis is in a class of his own.

Ignis answers the door and takes Gladio’s coat and the bottle of wine. His eyes search the label and approve it with a quick nod—Gladio _did_ buy on of the most expensive bottles, anticipating Ignis’s scrutiny beforehand. Ignis’s eyes pan down Gladio’s body next.

“Take off the tie,” he commands without even a hello, and Gladio does, placing it in Ignis’s outstretched palm. “and undo a few buttons. They like your tattoos.”

“Why don’t you undo them yourself?” Gladio smirks.

Ignis looks him in the eye and says simply, “Because I told you to do it.”

 _Well, fuck._ Gladio does as instructed feeling a little rush of blood to his dick, enjoying the way Ignis watches him. Ignis is more interested than he’s letting on. Gladio knows that, or at least he really wants to believe it. 

“You can take a seat on the couch,” Ignis offers before disappearing into the kitchen.

He overhears Ignis calling, “Noctis, Prompto, aren’t you going to greet our guest? He’s in the living room waiting. I’m sure he’d like to play with you.”

Gladio is starting to get strangely nervous being left alone like this, and what the hell does Ignis mean by _play?_ Surely not something sexual?

He sees just Prompto’s face first, peeking around the corner. It seems he’s on his hands and knees, and that’s weird enough, but then he sees the turquoise collar around his neck, with a little gold pendant hanging off of it. 

He hears a scuffle, and it appears Prompto has just been prodded or something, because he’s thrust forth on his hands and knees, and that’s when Gladio sees it.

First off, there’s the golden dog ears on his head that perfectly match his hair. Gladio missed that detail before. The rest of him is fully nude from head to toe. Smooth, pale skin, freckled shoulders. Gladio can’t help but admire him, his eyes following down the arch of Prompto’s back to his plump ass, and Gladio sees there’s _fur_ between his legs, a _tail_ that can only be held in place by an anal plug because of where it’s suspended. 

He’s almost afraid to look at Prompto’s face, but when he does, he finds Prompto is blushing furiously and avoiding his gaze anyway.

Ignis appears in the doorway. “Go on,” he urges Prompto, bending down to pet a hand through his silken hair before taking him by the collar and urging him forward. “It’s okay.”

Prompto goes where he’s guided, crawling on his hands and knees until he’s situated between Gladio’s legs. 

“Sit,” Ignis commands, and Prompto rests on the balls of his feet, his head angled downward, his magnificent body on full display. Gladio’s eyes pan down his naked chest, his interest piqued by the little barbells in his nipples. 

He’s shocked when Ignis wets his finger and grazes it along one of the piercings, teasing his nipple to hardness. “I suggested the piercings myself,” Ignis says. “I just love the way he looks with them.”

That’s when Gladio’s eyes dart to the pendant on the collar. _Property of Ignis Scientia_

He stares dumbly at Ignis who ruffles a hand through Prompto’s hair again. “That’s a good boy.”

Prompto grins a little, closing his eyes as he rubs his cheek on Ignis’s pant leg, and Ignis smiles down at him. 

“Would you like to play fetch?” Ignis asks.

Prompto nods enthusiastically, looking up at him with those bright blue eyes, brimming with adoration. 

“Gladio, would you like to play fetch with my dog?” Ignis says, as though it’s the most natural question in the world instead of the most bizarrely erotic moment of Gladio’s life.

Gladio nods anyway, and Ignis picks something up off the floor and hands it to him. _It’s a dildo. It’s a fucking dildo._ This is the kinkiest shit Gladio has ever witnessed, and he’s the king of kinky shit. If this was a porno—and he could watch it with no real consequences—he’d be coming already, but as it is, with Ignis, who he’s known since childhood, and Prompto, who he’s known since he was a teenager, it’s a little harder to wrap his mind around, to know if it’s okay to get off on this.

But no matter his thoughts, Ignis just placed a dildo in his hand and smirked at him before leaving the room with a last word, directed at Prompto, “Be a good boy, and you’ll get a treat later.”

Prompto definitely has a very un-dog like moment when he lets out a little moan, before he looks at Gladio. He seems nervous, and Gladio feels for him. This situation is so entirely odd, but his instinct is always to calm Prompto and keep his nerves at bay, so he reaches out to pet Prompto’s hair just like Ignis did, and Prompto’s cheek rubs against his thigh, the hint of a smile on his face. Gladio could get used to this. Prompto on his knees, speechless and eager to please. 

“You want this?” Gladio asks, waving the dildo, feeling kind of weird about it, but loving the way Prompto reponds, nodding eagerly, opening his mouth and letting his tongue slip out, panting like the dog he’s supposed to be. Gladio feels a tent forming in his pants at the sight.

He tosses the dildo and watches as Prompto turns to retrieve it, revealing his entire magnificent backside. To his surprise, instead of picking it up with his teeth, Prompto bends so he can slip the tip of it between his lips and slides it into his mouth without even using his hands. Then he returns and waits, sitting up on the balls of his feet with the dildo in his mouth. Gladio looks down and notices that he’s not the only one getting hard and smiles.

He tries to remove the toy from Prompto’s mouth, but Prompto latches on, sucking it back between his lips. Gladio holds the dildo in place and watches as Prompto slides it in and out of his perfect mouth, so eager that he deepthroats it and gags momentarily before shoving it down again, his eyes fixed on Gladio the entire time. Gladio watches the performance, transfixed with awe.

Ignis appears again. “Such a good boy,” Ignis coos. Then, looking at Gladio. “He hates to give up his toys, but I can’t bring myself to punish him for it, especially when he deepthroats it like that. Let it go,” Ignis coaxes, and Prompto’s mouth falls limp, but instead of taking it out of his mouth, Ignis pumps it along his tongue a few times before setting it on the coffee table.

“Noctis,” he calls.

Ignis disappears around the corner and returns dragging Noctis by his own collar, just as stark naked as Prompto, but wearing a black collar with a silver pendant, black cat ears, and a fluffy, matching tail that dangles between his legs.

Ignis drags him until he’s right at Prompto’s side. “He’s a very disobedient kitten, not nearly as well-trained as my sweet little dog,” Ignis says, scratching behind Prompto’s ears affectionately. Noctis tries to crawl away, but Ignis grabs him by the collar again and gives his ass a spank. 

“Bad,” he says, and Noctis whimpers and looks up at him with puppy-dog eyes, despite the cat he’s supposed to be. Gladio is enraptured by all of it. He can’t believe how fully they’ve succumbed to their roles. 

“I’ll punish him myself,” Gladio says. He didn’t really mean to offer, but his dick is hard as a rock, and his animal instincts are starting to take over in the presence of such attractive pets.

Noctis looks at him then, his expression surprised, a little curious. 

Ignis sighs, “Very well. He only responds to corporeal punishment, unfortunately. I hate to hurt him, but he seems to like it.”

Gladio scoots forward until he’s sitting on the edge of the couch and wraps his fingers around Noctis’s collar, maneuvering Noctis across his lap, his warm stomach resting on Gladio’s thighs. 

He hesitates, just for a moment, enjoying the sight before he cups his hand on Noctis’s butt, squeezing and kneading it, enjoying the firmness in his hands before he slaps it, and Noctis lets out a little yelp. He tries to fidget out of Gladio’s lap, but Ignis takes his collar and holds him still. 

“Please, continue. I know for a fact he’s enjoying it, and he deserves it for his disobedience,” Ignis says. Gladio knows that if Noctis really wasn’t into it, Ignis would say something. No one is more protective of Noctis than Ignis. So Gladio spanks him again, and this time, Noctis inches his ass towards Gladio’s hand and Gladio squeezes it again, smoothing his hand along the reddening flesh. 

“Give him a few more,” Ignis commands, and Gladio does, enjoying the way Noctis squirms, but then presents his ass again, like he can’t help but want more.

“Come now,” Ignis says, sitting by Gladio and coaxing Noctis towards him until he’s laying with his cheek resting on Ignis’s thigh. Ignis pets Noctis’s hair gently. “You know you get punishments when you’re bad. I told you we’d have guests today, and you’d be expected to be on your very best behavior. I may have to get out your leash later if you continue to misbehave.”

Gladio is sure that’s exactly what Noctis wants, the little shit. Even so, he can’t see Noctis as just a boy anymore. Gladio just spanked his bare ass and liked it. In fact, he _hopes_ Noctis is disobedient so he can get him on a leash and spank him some more, but Ignis is running the show, so Gladio keeps his fantasies to himself...for now.

Out of nowhere, completely unprompted, he feels Ignis’s hand on his crotch, pressing along the length of his erection through his slacks, stroking it gently a few times before he looks at Prompto. “For being so well-behaved, you can have Gladio for your treat after dinner. Noctis, I’m afraid you’ll have to contend with me, and I won’t be gentle with you.”

Noctis nuzzles his cheek into Ignis’s lap, grazing right against his groin, and Ignis stills him before he gets up and leaves Noctis laying there, looking a little sullen. 

“Now don’t pout,” Ignis says softly. “You’ve still earned a good dinner.”

Gladio wonders what the fuck kinda kinky shit is gonna happen during dinner. Frankly, he can’t wait to find out.

Prompto and Noctis both look to him once Ignis leaves, and Gladio has about a thousand fantasies and no clue what’s appropriate. After a few seconds, Noctis slips onto the floor and gets behind Prompto who’s still sitting on the balls of his feet, so Prompto’s back rests against Noctis’s chest. He pulls up Prompto’s tail and starts pushing his half-hard cock between Prompto’s cheeks, smirking at Gladio briefly before his lips are at Prompto’s throat, kissing him and grinding against him as Prompto moans and braces his hands on Noctis’s thighs.

Ignis is there in seconds. He pulls Noctis off of Prompto by his collar. “You have been very bad again, and I’m afraid that means you will be on your leash for the rest of the evening. I’ve told you that you can’t mount Prompto unless I specifically command it. Did I command it?”

Noctis shakes his head, hung low in shame.

Prompto looks contrite, his shoulders slumped as though he expects a punishment too, but Ignis pets his cheek. “You can’t help it that Noctis is always trying to breed you. You’re so pretty, I can hardly resist doing it constantly myself.”

Gladio’s mouth just falls open in kinky amazement. He had no idea Ignis had such a filthy mouth. Come to think of it, he thought Ignis might even be a virgin like a day ago, and here he is, master of Noctis and Prompto, kinky overlord, dom from heaven. Gladio wants him, now more than ever, but he’s so in awe of the game they’re playing, he’s not even sure how to initiate something. It’s all about Noctis and Prompto, and he guesses that’s what Ignis wanted from the beginning anyway, to shock Gladio’s system and make him see Noctis and Prompto as more than friends, and it’s fucking working. Gladio’s aching dick is the proof. He wonders if freeing himself would be an approved activity in this strangely sexual alternate universe, but he’s almost as afraid of displeasing Ignis as Noctis and Prompto are. 

“Dinner’s almost ready,” Ignis announces, returning with a leash that he attaches to Noctis’s collar. “How about we all go to the table?”

Gladio has no clue what to expect as he takes a seat at the place prepared for him, a beautifully crafted plate of salmon with a side of asparagus and mashed potatoes, accompanied by a glass of wine. He watches as Noctis is led by his leash towards the table, and Prompto follows behind. That’s when he notices two metal bowls with paw prints decorating the sides and the same carefully crafted meal, accompanied by smaller bowls that appear to be filled with wine.

Ignis tries to make small talk, but Gladio’s a little distracted by the sight of Prompto and Noctis with their asses in the air as they eat their food without using their hands. He tries to keep the conversation going with little success.

Eventually Ignis asks if Noctis and a Prompto are still hungry. They shake their heads no, and Ignis takes one of his dinner cloths and bends down to gently wipe the mess from their faces, giving each of them a lingering kiss before he takes Gladio’s plate and then his own, returning with a platter containing three sets of matched desserts that look like they’re from a gourmet bakery—a brownie, a miniature fruit tart, and a bite-sized piece of pink strawberry cake.

“One for you and one for Prompto,” Ignis explains, “because he was such a good boy.”

Prompto smiles as he crawls under the table and settles himself between Gladio’s legs just out of sight. Gladio takes the brownie and puts it under the table. He feels the warmth of Prompto’s mouth as he licks it out of Gladio’s fingers, taking a few second to chew before he laps at Gladio’s fingers for the remnants left behind. 

Gladio looks across the table to find Ignis feeding Noctis the same way. He guesses that Ignis is too indulgent to _actually_ punish Noctis in any significant way, and that’s pretty true to their relationship in real life.

Gladio hears Prompto whine beneath him and sneaks another treat under the table, the fruit tart this time. After Prompto eats it, he takes Gladio’s index finger in his mouth, dragging it along his tongue just like he did with the dildo earlier. Gladio attempts to enjoy the strawberry dessert, but is totally unable to focus on anything but the hot, naked dude giving his finger a blowjob under the table.

Ignis is enviably unfazed by whatever Noctis is doing to him, and once he’s fed Noctis all of his desserts, he scoots his chair back so he can observe Noctis under the table. “You were such a good boy, you can have your real dessert now,” he smiles, and he hears Ignis unzipping his pants before he scoots forward again and picks up a tart, fitting it between his perfectly shaped lips and closing his eyes as he enjoys the taste. “I think I’ve outdone himself,” he says, his voice not even remotely giving away that Noctis is surely sucking him off under the table.

Prompto whines again, and Gladio feels him pawing at his dick.

“You’re not going to deny my sweet little puppy his after-dinner treat?” Ignis says with a sparkle in his eye and the kind of smirk Gladio could get used to seeing.

“No,” Gladio says, as he unzips his own fly, freeing his cock and feeling Prompto immediately start licking at the head.

“So what did you do this afternoon, after we spoke on the phone, I mean?” Ignis asks as he takes a bite of the strawberry cake. 

Gladio just looks at him and pushes Prompto off his dick as gently as he can before he answers, “Oh, uh, just watched some TV.”

Prompto isn’t having it. He’s back on Gladio’s dick in a second, the sucking noises he’s making truly obscene, but apparently not obscene enough to bother Ignis.

It goes on for what feels like forever, Ignis asking inane questions on purpose while Gladio struggles to keep up pretenses and play the game, even when Prompto insists on deepthroating him. It’s equal parts insane pleasure and total mindfuck, and Gladio can already tell this is the kinda shit he could get super into (once he gets over the shock of it).

Finally, Ignis makes a face that Gladio has to assume means he’s having an orgasm, a slight parting of the lips and the most delicate moan. It’s so dignified and restrained, sexy in the way only Ignis can be.

What Gladio wouldn’t do to get at him right now and make him come apart, until he’s begging for Gladio to fuck him. He’s thinking about it, watching Ignis bite his lip, just as the tip of Gladio’s cock hits Prompto’s throat, and Gladio comes with a notably undignified moan, Prompto dutifully swallowing before gently lapping at his cock until he’s no longer hard.

“Well,” Ignis says as he stands up, his fly somehow already zipped again, his shirt tucked in as though it’s just another night in the Scientia household. “It’s been lovely having you over, Gladio, but my pets require my personal attention, so I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

“You’re fucking with me. You invited me over right in the middle of whatever-the-fuck kinky shit this is, and now you want me to leave during the _best part?!”_

“You’ve already orgasmed. By my estimation, it seems Prompto did a fantastic job. I don’t know what more you could possibly want.”

“I wanna see whatever you’re about to do to Blondie and Noct.”

“Only when you’ve earned it,” Ignis says simply. “For now, it’s best you go home and consider whether or not you’d like to join our little arrangement.”

“I don’t need to think about it. I’m in, Iggy.”

“Really?” Ignis raises a doubtful brow.

“Yeah, I think I’ve shown I can be a decent master, or whatever you wanna call it.”

“Oh,” Ignis grins, “My pets don’t need another master. What _I_ need is another pet, a strong dog preferably, to protect my two sweet pets when I’m not at home. Of course, such a pet would receive the utmost attention and the very best care.”

Gladio’s brain struggles to keep up with what Ignis just told him. He wants _Gladio_ to get naked and crawl around nude and fetch dildos and blow him under the table…He just has one question.

“You fuck them, right?” 

“Frequently and thoroughly,” Ignis says. “I breed each of my pets every evening.”

Well, fuck. When he puts it like that...“Yeah, I’m in.”

Ignis disappears into the kitchen and returns with a large, square-shaped jewelry box. “I suspected you’d be interested eventually, so I took the liberty of having this made for you,” Ignis says as he opens it to reveal a silver-studded, leather collar with a silver pendant hanging from it. Ignis crosses the table so Gladio can get a better look at the inscription, the same one from Prompto’s collar: _Property of Ignis Scientia._

“Stand up and turn around,” Ignis commands.

He feels the cool leather on his neck as Ignis affixes it to his throat, then cold steel as Ignis tightens it before turning the collar so the pendant rests on his chest.

“Take your clothes off,” Ignis commands.

“Fuck, Iggy,” Gladio half-growls, half-moans, his pants already getting tight again as he reaches for his belt buckle. 

“Ah, ah,” Ignis scolds. “Good pets don’t talk. He watches as Gladio undresses, his growing erection on full display. For a man who loves taking his shirt off, Gladio feels exposed by the way Ignis looks at him, appraising his body like it’s a car at a dealership. “You want to be a good pet for me, don’t you?”

Gladio feels surprisingly emotional at the question, because he really, _really_ does. He doesn’t know where it comes from, this urge to submit to someone he can actually trust, but it feels natural to sink to the ground, to kneel at Ignis’s feet. 

“Good boy,” Ignis says warmly. “Now you’ll get to see what I do for my pets when they behave. Of course, Noctis will have to be punished tonight, and I’m afraid you might need breaking in as well. I promise that if you do your best, the rewards will far outweigh the punishments.”

He runs his fingers through Gladio’s hair, and Gladio shivers at the sensation, gooseflesh covering his entire body.

“Ah, now that’s the little mutt I always wanted.”

Gladio grins at the praise, but keeps his eyes downcast.

“Come,” Ignis says, walking in the direction of his bedroom. Noctis follows closely behind him, still tied to his leash, with Prompto on his heels. Gladio quickly crawls to catch up, eager to show what an obedient pet he can be.


End file.
